El de los sángüiches de pollo
by Dann 19
Summary: Las cosas que pasan en la noche, cuando los miedos son la única cosa que nos acompaña, suele quedarse en la noche. Sin más lugar en los recuerdos que una vaga y vieja sensación...


**Disclaimer**: No tengo los derechos de propiedad intelectual de la serie 'Friends', esto no lo hago por dinero sino por diversión. La serie le pertenece a Marta Kauffman y David Crane y es distribuida por Warner Bros.

**Sinopsis**: Las cosas que pasan en la noche, cuando los miedos son la única cosa que nos acompaña, suele quedarse en la noche. Sin más lugar en los recuerdos que una vaga y vieja sensación...

**Advertencia**: Leve slash.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

En la noche nos envolvemos en sus misterios, sus cosas escondidas. Los hechos que se olvidan al día siguiente y que simplemente son un recuerdo vago y casi inexistente en nuestra mente. La noche también se caracteriza porque es capaz de sacar nuestros demonios más internos, nuestros más profundos temores y también los más profundos anhelos. Convertirnos en una persona entusiasta, en una persona deprimida. Y esto es algo que Chandler sabe muy bien, conoce de antemano cuando, en medio de la oscuridad que nos brinda la noche, los temores salen a flote y las esperanzas perdidas aparecen.

Y esta noche no es la excepción. Escondido en la irrealidad de su sala, acostado en el sofá y con la vista fija en el techo que está sobre él. Joey salió hace un par de horas a una cita con alguna chica que conoció en Central Perk y él volvió al apartamento a pasar el resto del día solo. Pero nada es tan cruel como la noche.

Monica y Rachel estarán cruzando el pasillo, pero no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con Joey.

La puerta se abre y alguien entra en silencio, quizá pensando que ya está dormido y no quiere que Chandler se despierte. Se sienta de golpe y mira hacia la puerta, ve allí las facciones de Joey y se levanta sin ánimo.

―¡Ey! ―sonríe―, pensé que estabas dormido.

―Sí, bueno… ya me iba ―Chandler se encoje de hombros y camina hacia su cuarto―. Buenas noches.

Abre la puerta y la tira con suavidad, se sienta al borde de la cama y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Lanza un suspiro de exasperación.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y allí está Joey.

―Oye, ¿pasa algo?

―No, nada; es sólo que que no consigo la banda sonora de Annie ―comenta irónico.

Joey no presta atención a los comentarios de Chandler y se acerca a él, se sienta a su lado y lo mira con atención.

―¿Qué pasa?

Chandler vuelve a esconder su cara con ambas manos, lanza varios suspiros de exasperación, quizá queriendo sacar todo lo que está dentro de él por medio del dióxido de carbono.

―No pasa nada.

―¿En serio? ¿Entonces me preparas un sangüich de pollo?

Chandler le lanza una mirada acusadora

―¡Es broma!

―Es sólo que… ―vuelve a resoplar―. Mi vida es un asco, ¿sabes? Mi trabajo es idiota, ¡ni siquiera saben en qué trabajo!, y tengo miedo de… tú sabes, nunca conseguir algo en mí que me haga sentir realmente bien.

Joey abre un par de veces la boca, intentando encontrar algo que decir, pero quizá simplemente es que su diccionario se ha vaciado de pronto.

―Chandler, sólo estás pasando por un mal momento…

―¡No es un mal momento! Mi mamá pasó un mal momento cuando vimos a mi papá con el criado desnudos comiéndose un pollo, ¿vale? ―mira a ambos lados―. Es sólo que… quizá nadie nunca me quiera.

―No digas eso…

Chandler lanza un bufido y se acuesta en la cama.

―Buenas noches, Joe.

―No digas eso ―Joey frunce el ceño. Mira por un momento el cuerpo de Chandler acostado en la cama y se acerca a él con mucha cautela, como si estuviese cazando y él fuese la presa por la que se ha decidido. Pone una mano sobre el pecho de Chandler y hace que él lo mire a los ojos―. No digas eso; todos te queremos ―termina el trayecto y une sus labios con los de él, casi que con miedo. Luego de unos segundos sin moverse, se levanta y sale de la habitación.

Luego de unos minutos, minutos en los que Chandler se pasó intentando descifrar qué significa todo aquello, Joey volvió a la habitación y soltó:

―Estoy haciendo sángüches, pero no de pollo ―hace una mueca―, ¿quieres uno?

Chandler mira a la pared por un momento.

―¡Claro, ¿por qué no?!

Y la bruma de la noche vuelve a envolverlos, y los lleva a aquel lugar en el que no importa lo que se haga, todo significa algo y a la vez nada. Aquel lugar en el que guardamos de manera lejana los recuerdos y que sólo la noche es capaz de traer de vuelta.


End file.
